Eperdument
by piiivron
Summary: Rin se rend à l'un des concerts des BTS. Son coeur s'emballe lorsqu'il voit son idole, V, sur scène. Est-ce que cette rencontre se limitera uniquement à cela ? Un petit One-Shot qui, j'espère, vous plaira !


Rin dansait. Il dansait les bras levés au milieu de la foule. Il était tout près de la scène, tout près des chanteurs qu'il admirait tant. Dans la file d'attente devant l'Olympic Park Gymnastic Area de Séoul, les filles, venues supporter leur groupe préféré, l'avaient regardé bizarrement, se demandant sûrement pourquoi un garçon allait à ce concert. Il s'en fichait mais il avait rougi quand l'homme de la billetterie lui avait demandé son ticket. Mais maintenant, il était là, dans cette salle sombre où plus personne ne le regardait, où tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la scène. Il avait chaud, sa chemise blanche le collait, la sueur perlait sur son front trempant ses mèches de cheveux bleus mais il continuait de danser dans un rythme endiablé.

D'un coup, tout s'éteignit, plus aucune lumière n'était projetée sur la scène. Le silence se fit. Une voix retentit dans le micro :

« Mamuridoen i seonyul wieseo

Na hollo beotigo isseo

Ijen naege malhaejwo

Kkeutnatdan geol let me know… »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. C'était lui, c'était V qui chantait ! Les projecteurs s'allumèrent vivement sur le chanteur. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était là, devant lui, magnifique. Il restait bouche bée contrairement aux filles à côté de lui qui hurlaient. Il n'entendait plus rien, juste les battements de son cœur et sa voix, sa voix sublime qui emplissait ses oreilles et résonnait jusque dans son ventre. Il était émerveillé, tout près de lui dans la fosse, s'il tendait le bras, il le touchait. Mais il n'osa pas, il était trop beau, il se sentait indigne de l'approcher. Lui qui était ici, les cheveux en bataille par le rythme effréné de ses danses, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée à cause de la chaleur, le visage et le corps luisant d'eau, n'importe quelle fille l'aurait trouvé à tomber, mais il n'osait pas toucher son idole, celui qu'il chérissait. Tout en chantant, ce dernier souriait, sa voix grave pénétrait dans les os de Rin et les faisait vibrer tout autant que son physique exceptionnel. Il lui semblait être un dieu, il était impressionnant, sa peau un peu mate sous ses fins cheveux rouges le faisait craquer. Sa veste en cuir et son jean slim lui allait à merveille et le rendait dingue, qu'il était beau !

Soudain, un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahit la salle et V s'en alla de la scène. La chanson s'était terminée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se remit de ses émotions et savoura les dernières chansons des rappels, recommençant à danser de plus belle. Le concert se termina et il ressortit du stade sous une pluie battante. Il se couvrit la tête avec sa veste de la Croix-Vraie qu'il avait laissée aux vestiaires pendant le concert et courut dans la rue. Il vit une ruelle plus ou moins abritée sur sa gauche et tourna. Il ralentit sa course et s'arrêta. Il remit sa veste sur ses épaules et releva la tête : la petite rue était protégée par les toits qui dépassaient des maisons et des loges du stade. Elle était vide et ne menait nulle part. Au bout de la rue, contre un mur, se chevauchaient de vieux cartons où des chats faméliques se battaient pour une croûte de pizza, il sourit en pensant à Kuro et à sa faim surnaturelle. Il s'adossa contre le mur des loges et leva les yeux vers le réverbère allumé qui donnait une allure inquiétante à cet endroit. Il fouilla dans la poche gauche de son manteau et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes, il en plaça une entre ses lèvres et rangea le paquet. Il chercha ensuite dans son autre poche. En vain, le briquet ne s'y trouvait pas.

« Merde ! »

Il regarde aux alentours, il n'y avait personne. Il sortit alors brièvement son sabre de son étui et alluma la cigarette. Il se trouva ridicule à utiliser son pouvoir de cette manière. Il ferma les yeux et recracha doucement un nuage de fumée. Il resta ainsi quelques temps, répétant la même action machinalement, comme somnambule. Une personne était sortie de la loge, il ne la remarqua pas, il était détaché de la réalité, s'endormant à moitié.

L'inconnu sortit du stade s'arrêta net, restant stupéfait devant cet homme. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu mais ici il lui paraissait magnifique. Il l'observa plus minutieusement comme il ne bougeait pas. Ses cheveux bleus mouillés tombaient sur ses yeux clos et couvraient ses oreilles légèrement pointues. Ses lèvres se pinçaient sur sa cigarette qu'il fumait lentement. Son cou fin menait à un torse musclé visible par la chemise ouverte en haut. Celle-ci était trempée et moulait ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Il voulait continuer à le détailler mais il finissait sa cigarette. Pris de panique il se lança, il s'avança vivement :

« Tu étais au concert, non ? »

Rin ouvrit les yeux et faillit s'étouffer avec sa fumée. Il jeta sa cigarette au sol et toussa, s'étranglant de se retrouver face à V. Il se ressaisit et le regarda dans les yeux :

« Oh… Euh… Oui ! Désolé je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un… Ah, ça ? Non c'est juste la fumée qui me fait pleurer haha... »

Il était gêné et maladroit. V le trouva adorable, lui sourit et lui tendit la main :

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Rin, Rin Okumura.

\- Enchanté, allez, rentre, ça caille ! »

Il lui sourit et lui tint la porte. Rin, déstabilisé, rougit, hésita et le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans un salon entièrement couvert de moquette rouge, les fauteuils étaient également de cette couleur.

« Alors tu as bien aimé ? »

Il acquiesça, se retenant d'être beaucoup trop admiratif.

« Je ne te présente pas aux autres, ils me tueraient s'ils savaient que j'ai invité un fan sans pass VIP !

\- Pas de problème. »

Rin sourit. Cela rassura V, il avait peur de le présenter au groupe, préférant le garder pour lui.

« Tiens, voici ma loge, installe-toi, fais comme chez toi, je reviens. »

Rin poussa la porte et entra dans la loge privée. Les murs étaient blanc et le sol recouvert d'un parquet gris clair. Il posa le komaken dans un coin de la pièce, juste à côté de la porte et s'assit dans le canapé en cuir noir à gauche de celle-ci. Il étudia attentivement la loge de son idole : en face de lui se trouvait un grand miroir qui couvrait entièrement la surface du mur avec, devant celui-ci, un fauteuil assorti au canapé. A sa gauche il y avait un grand dressing contenant toutes les tenues de concert de V et à ses pieds un tapis noir et rond ornait la quasi-totalité du sol. Seule une lampe à pied était allumée, toutes les ampoules autour du miroir étaient éteintes ce qui donnait un aspect chaleureux et cosy à la pièce. Il regarda la pendule accrochée près de la porte, deux heures treize. Il s'allongea dans le canapé et cala sa tête avec l'un des nombreux coussins. Il fixa le plafond et ses paupières tombèrent peu à peu.

Il faillit s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de moteur et plusieurs portes se claquer. Il se redressa tendant l'oreille. Le moteur continua de tourner pendant environ dix minutes puis s'éloigna. Un silence complet se fit, il n'entendait plus les voix du groupe qui étaient là quelques minutes auparavant. Il se sentait oppressé, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Alors, V entra dans la loge. Il paraissait plus détendu qu'à leur rencontre.

« Je leur ai dit que j'étais trop mal pour prendre le bus de la tournée et que je prendrai un taxi demain matin, comme ça tu peux rester un peu plus longtemps. »

Il sourit et s'assit dans le fauteuil, le tournant pour être face à Rin. Il le regarda quelques secondes puis, comme sorti de sa torpeur, s'exclama :

« Oh ! C'est vrai, tu es trempé ! Choisis une de mes tenues, nous faisons à peu près la même taille !

\- Non, non c'est bon, je vais rester comme ça.

\- Allez, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de salir mes vêtements ! J'en ai des milliers ! »

Rin hésita encore un petit bout de temps mais fut convaincu par le sourire que lui adressait V, on ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il était tellement craquant ! Il se leva donc et pris un sweat bordeaux et un jean, il regarda V un instant.

« Alors, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore changer d'avis ! »

Il mourrait d'envie de le voir se déshabiller devant lui, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !

Rin se mit dos à lui et enleva sa chemise puis son pantalon, pliant soigneusement ses affaires mouillées. V sourit :

« Joli p'tit cul ! »

Rin tourna la tête, surpris, et rougit énormément. V se leva et s'approcha de lui :

« Allez, ne me dis pas que tu es timide. »

Sa main effleurait maintenant le ventre sculpté de Rin, il avait un sourire aguicheur qui mettait les nerfs de Rin à rude épreuve. Le cœur de ce dernier battait à une vitesse hallucinante, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment. Soudain, ne tenant plus, il jeta le pull qu'il avait dans les mains et plaqua V contre le mur en lui soufflant :

« Il faudrait revoir ta définition de timide. »

Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Là, c'était sûr, son cœur allait éclater. V le poussa, le faisant tomber sur le tapis. Celui-ci, avec sa grande épaisseur, amortit sa chute et il se redressa sur ses coudes. V enleva son t-shirt tout en se mettant à califourchon sur Rin et dit d'une voix triomphante :

« Oh tu veux jouer à ça ! »

Et il se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant de plus belle. Leur cœurs les assourdissaient, ils avaient l'impression d'être sur le point de mourir. Leurs torses étaient collés, leurs muscles tous contractés, essayant de retenir l'autre le plus longtemps possible, leur bouches inséparables. Tout était parfait, il restait juste une contrainte. V se releva, surplombant Rin de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci était essoufflé, manquait d'air face à cet homme splendide qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se remit debout aussi, les idées embrouillées, pourquoi ce brusque arrêt ? Leur respiration se calma, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé, se faisant face. V enleva lentement son pantalon et son caleçon. Mon Dieu ! C'était pour ça qu'il s'était redressé ! Rin bouillait, son idole était magnifique, avait une peau impeccable. Il avait envie, envie de le prendre contre lui et de l'aimer.

V s'allongea par terre et le regarda :

« Ne reste pas planté là, je t'attends... »

Rin étendit un large sourire et enleva son boxer à son tour, il vint se coller tout contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Prépare-toi à te faire dépuceler mon beau... »

Il émit un petit rire ce qui finit d'achever V qui tomba dans ses bras. Les corps s'entremêlèrent, la pièce devint plus chaude et plus humide. Ils transpiraient, leur dos devenaient luisants, leurs mains moites, leur souffle court. V s'accrochait au tapis, se mordait la lèvre, fermait les yeux. Rin avait les reins cambrés, les mains agrippant fermement son amant. Leurs cheveux se collaient sur leur fronts. Ils visitaient les étoiles, ensemble. Ils ne formaient qu'un. Ils étaient en harmonie. V n'avait jamais vu Rin de sa vie auparavant, mais ici, il lui semblait être la réponse évidente de son désir, c'était lui qu'il voulait. Rin, quant à lui, rencontrait son idole et en plus il couchait avec lui ce soir. Il accédait à sa félicité de fan.

Au bout d'un certain moment, ses muscles lui firent mal et il s'arrêta doucement. Il baisa lentement le dos de V, qui était lui aussi épuisé. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre. Rin regarda l'heure, cinq heures vingt-deux. Ils ne parlaient pas, un silence pesant était tombé sur eux. Rin, gêné, se releva et enfila son sous-vêtement. V le reluqua d'un regard dur et tourna la tête Rin frémit, étouffa un rire embarrassé et lui dit :

« J'avais un peu froid. »

Il se rassit à côté de lui et entremêla ses doigts aux siens et l'embrassa. V se détendit et sourit :

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas… »

Le silence était retombé, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. C'est V le premier qui parla :

« Sinon, parle-moi de toi, de ta famille ! »

\- Je…

\- En tout cas tu ne dois pas être humain pour être aussi beau ! »

Rin fixait le sol, la mâchoire serrée, les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? Il le regarda et vu son visage triste et surpris. Il avait confiance, après tout il venait de se livrer à lui, il comprendrait. Il respira lentement, attendit que ses larmes se dissipent et inspira une bouffée de courage :

« Je… Je suis le fils de Satan… Je suis un démon... »

V le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Ses mains devinrent froides, son regard glacial. Comment avait-il put faire entrer une _chose_ pareille dans sa loge ? Ce corps qui l'avait excité le dégoûtait, il le trouvait répugnant. Il se leva rapidement, la mine grave. Rin le regardait, interloqué. V se dirigea vers ses affaires, il les prit et sortit de la loge, Rin le suivit, troublé. Il jeta les vêtements et le sabre par la porte menant à l'extérieur, les habits qui avaient séchés se gorgèrent d'eau en tombant dans une flaque. Rin avait reculé et le regardait horrifié.

« Dehors ! Dehors ! Dégage de là ! Je veux plus te voir sale pourriture ! »

Il hurlait et le poussait violemment dehors. La porte se ferma dans un fracas de métal.

Rin resta devant la porte, éberlué. De longues minutes passèrent, il ne s'occupait pas de la pluie qui battait ses épaules nues. Il tomba à genoux, ses mains s'agrippaient à ses cheveux, de chaudes larmes roulaient sur ses joues, se mêlant aux gouttes venues du ciel. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait confiance ? Un trou béant s'ouvrit dans sa poitrine, la personne qu'il avait toujours souhaitée le rejetait. Quand il fut à court de larmes, sa tristesse se transforma en rage. Il considérait V comme un idiot, en quoi était-il _différent_ ? Il regrettait d'être venu à ce concert, de s'être arrêté dans cette rue, de l'avoir suivi, de s'être offert, de lui avoir accorder sa confiance… On ne pouvait donc avoir foi en aucun être humain ? Il se leva et se rhabilla avec ses affaires trempées. Il jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux à cette porte qui fut la cause de son malheur et s'en alla.

Le ciel s'éclaircissait, les étoiles disparaissaient, les rues commençaient à se réveiller. Il croisa quelques personnes sur le trottoir, tous étaient endormis. Leur têtes renfrognées le fit sourire. Allons, il y avait bien un humain qui l'accepterait sur cette terre. Il s'assit sur un banc, contempla les immeubles qui se dressaient devant lui, essaya d'oublier cette nuit. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve.


End file.
